Avatar: Maximum Ride's Story
by Korra Maximum Everdeen
Summary: Yup, so after lab coats and dog crates, I have finally found myself presented with another challenge... Being the Avatar. Rated T for minor language and fantasy violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Cross-over of some sorts. You gotta love Avatar: The Last Airbender. And of course, Maximum Ride. Hmm, what would happen if Max was the Avatar? I suppose we could find out...**

I spread out my elegant chocolate wings, and dove off the cliff. Just a normal day as your normal mutant bird kid. Hundreds of feet below me, my best friend Victor layed out the red and white tarp I asked him to paint a couple days ago. The pattern that was cruely splattered across the surface was that of a target.

From my vantage point up here -and my raptor vision- I had a perfect view of the painted target spread out below me.

Victor signaled the sign by waving his arms franticlly in the air, and I folded my wings in, dive bombing right at the scarlet bull's eye, most likely nearing at least 200 miles an hour.

At the last second, I shot out my wings and swooped up. Then, like I had practiced so many times before, willed an enormous sphere of glowing sanguine flame out of nowhere in my palms, and thrusted it forward, causing the inferno to zoom straight into the red dot at the center.

"Whoohoo!" I cheered as I floated onto land, and reviewed my work. You see, as the Avatar, I'm supposed to master all the four elements. But my natural element is Fire, and so far it's the only one I have mastered.

Victor sprinted up to me, and held his hand up for a high-five. I gladly smacked it with about as much force as I could muster, which was a lot.

Then he pushed his cracked glasses futher up on his nose. Victor's frame is quite small, he has practically no muscular build at all, and is only about five foot two. His choppy brown locks swish in the wind, and he has about the geekyist (not sure about that word) smile ever.

Also, when we were back at the School, they doubled his brain capacity. For those of you who don't know what the School is, it's not a place to learn things, make friends, chat about boys, and gossip about the slutty chicks. No, it's an absolutely horrible and fowl lab where demons mix innocent babies' DNA with something like a wolf or a bird, in my case. They also do things to humans like they did with Victor, so that he could excell at whatever they tried to teach him.

We were in neighboring cages, if you must wonder how we met.

Then there's me. Maximum Ride, or Max for short. I'm made up of 2% Avian DNA, 49% human DNA, and 49% Avatar Spirit. Yup, that's right folks! I'm what you call the Avatar, meaning I can bend all the elements, and use them to my advantage.

I've still got a lot to learn though.

As Victor rolled up the singed tarp, I took a seat on the ground, and admired my handiwork.

Just about three months ago, Victor and I escaped the demonic School, and managed to find ourselves here, in an abandoned forest where nobody could find us. I'm only fourteen, but I still knew how to fend for myself.

Only two days ago had we finally finished constructing our awesome tree house. No, it's not the mediocore sandboxes you regular people build. No, it's much more than that. It has seven different rooms, all connected together with hand-crafted bridges, and it's even furnished.

Because Victor is the braniac that he is, he literally figured out how to make a refridgerator that runs on coconut milk. So, in short, Victor and I are quite comfortable, safe, and living a life that we could only dream of three months ago, when I slept on the uncomfortable plastic of a dog crate. Bad memories.

Of course, as the Avatar, I knew this couldn't last forever. I had to master the rest of the elements, because apparently creating fire out of thin air isn't good enough.

But right now, I was happy, just fine in our secluded jungle bungalow. That is, until I heard Victor's shrill scream echo throughout the forest.

**Please review! This is my first story, so I hope I did justice. Thanks for reading, and I will be sure to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review, and please review some more! :)**

Before I knew it, I had already sprung onto my legs, and had a nasty fireball flickering in my left fist.

"Victor!" I screamed, and took off in the direction where he was previously standing.

My panicking heart began pounding against my chest, faster than ever before.

_This is not happening. This just cannot be happening. It is not possible!_

Finally, my frantic sprinting carried my into a clearing. I stifled a loud shrill screech.

A dozen bulky dirty brown Erasers were crowded around a small figure.

"Victor!" I yelled at the heap, almost immediatly identifying the body laying face down in the middle of the Eraser huddle. Red-hot scarlet flames climbed up my arms like vines, and I thrusted my limbs forward towards the wolf-men.

Colums of angry inferno rocketed right into the huddle, immediatly eliminating half the threat.

_Chicka-Chicka-Chicka-Chicka!_ Right above the tree-line, a metal hull began to form.

A hellicopter? What the hell was going on?

The Erasers took my distraction as an advantage as they lunged out at me. I was completely taken off guard, and slammed down into the hard ground by one of my attackers. The beast's face snarled at me, and slimy drool dribbled down onto my cheek.

I looked quickly over to Victor, who was slung onto another Eraser's shoulder. I watched in horror as a rope ladder dove out of the hellicopter hovering above us. Victor's captor began to make his way over there, roughly handling Victor's limp body in his hairy arms, and glaring menicingly in my overall direction.

"No!" I yelped at the top of my lungs, "Victor, no!"

Then the world disappeared into blackness as a metal club whacked me violently upside the head.

. . . . . . .

I felt something gently prick my skin, like a needle, and blinding colors of white swam into view.

I caught a whiff of the lab-like scent, and stiffened with terror. _Am I back at the school?_

"Victor?" I croaked in a dry harsh voice.

"No, Nurse Noland. A hiker found you lying unconcious alone in an abandoned forest, and brought you here. Do you remember anything? And, are those things on your back _wings?_" She interrogated.

You see, I could answer her questions like this, "Where the hell am I?" or like this, "I don't have to tell you anything bitch!"

But instead I choked out, "No, and yes. These are wings, and I have no idea what is happening."

Finally the sweet sweet sense of sight came back to me, and Nurse Noland was checking out a wound on my right calf.

"Honey, why do you have wings?" She said to me, temporarily looking up from her injury inspection.

"Where am I?" I replied, ignoring her question on purpose. Like I was going to tell her! Chh, idiots these days!

"You are in room 107 of St. Elenor's Hospital. A very nice man found you in the middle of the forest when he was hiking and brought you here. You were very lucky," the nurse said, and I couldn't help but notice her eyes flickering towards where my wings were half-unfolded on my back.

"Oh, did he find anyone else?" I asked, my voice on the verge of breaking, my eyes on the verge of tears.

"No, dear. I'm sorry."

_Victor. They took Victor, and left me to die._

Then, her hand slid off my calf, and wrapped gently around my wrist. She pushed up the sleeve of my thin paper-like hospital gown to reveal my forearm, and reached for something behind her back.

"What are you doing? I'm fine! I need to leave now, so I can find my friend!" I shreiked at her.

Nurse Scary drew her arm out from behind her back, exhibiting the eight-inch needle she held tightly in her masculine fist. Faster than I had time to process, she slammed the needle into my exposed forearm with such great force that I was tensing in pain. Then it all disappeared.

"Whoa," I whispered cheerfully, "I feel so bubbly!"

The nurse glanced down at me and began rubbing cold, lotion-like fluid on my leg wound.

"Where's Victor?" I happily asked her. "He's supposed to help me on my journey!" Then I started clapping my hands like a maniac, and Nurse Noland slapped me across the face.

My happy, blurry, colorful world was instantly replaced by the bland walls of my dingy hospital room.

My leg felt amazing now! What did she do to it?

"Wow, thanks. But, I need to leave now, so can you show me the way out of this joint?" I calmy questioned.

"You have wings." She said. Then, I saw that look in her eyes, the one that I used to see whenever a new scientist layed his eyes on me at the School. It said, 'I wonder what I can do with this paticular specimen!'

I instantly sprung off the table and scrambled to the door, but Nurse Crazy was faster than I expected. Her hand grazed my gown, but grasped the end of my wing, causing feathers to be pulled painfully out.

I whipped around and did the only thing I thought suited the moment. I _breathed_ fire. Right into her face. The hot flames billowed out of my maw like a river of flickering red light.

Then, I ran to the opposite side of the room, yanked the window open, kicked out the mesh screen, scrambled on top of the sill, and jumped.

**Next chapter up soon! Please hit review on your way out! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the review, sorry I didn't get this up sooner...**

Flying is always the best sensation, y'know, when you aren't worried about evil maniacs experimenting on your best friend, and the pressuring fact they might be after you too.

_Why didn't they take me too? I was as vulnerable as ever..._

My whole body hurt, and as I rocketed through the sky, the enormous of my situation began to take it's toll on me.

I suppose I could take a _little_ rest, right? I didn't even know where to go. Maybe my past life would tell me.

A large tree that seemed to sink into the shadows caught my eye as I flew straight past it, and I pulled off a dangerous u-turn to circle back.

Now, I'm no tree expert, but I could tell that this baby was _old._ Like, at least eighty years or so. I slowly stalked up to it. The branches curled and binded together, forming a natural roof over my head, soon to be a natural floor under my feet.

I lightly flapped my wings just enough to land my slim body right onto the tree's outlandish limbs. Then, I folded my feathery extensions tight against my back, and sat down in the crook between the main trunk and extra branches.

It felt sort of like being back home to Victor's and I's tree-fort. Comforting, welcoming. I whispered a quiet "thank you" to the giving tree as I allowed my heavy eyelids to droop to a close.

. . . .

"Ah, Avatar Maximum. Welcome." greeted a masculine voice, gently pulling me out of my sleep, or was it...?

The figure in front of me was a ghost. Yes, an _actual_ ghost. His bluish aura gave his complexion an eerie glow, and I wondered why he looked so young.

And also why he was even here, _invading my dreams._

"Maximum, do you not recognize me? I am Avatar Gisu. Your former life."

Ah, well that explains it!

"Why did you come here?" I asked politely enough not to make it sound offensive.

"Maximum, I know you are confused, and I know you are very scared for your friend," said my past life, offering me a reassuring smile, "But you're the Avatar, and if you want to save your friend, you need to learn the elements." He added in a serious tone, then taking both my hands in his, he stared into my eyes.

"It's the only way, I know you will do anything to save him, you have very strong feelings for this boy, I can tell. But Maximum, the object standing in your way is much bigger then you can even begin to comprehend. Your potential may be able to stand up to this force, but not your current power," Gisu said, but with more of a depressing tone. Not confident. It sounded like he believed I wouldn't be able to do it.

"There are no more benders left in the world, when Avatar Korra failed to stop the anti-benders, the bending race became extinct!" I yelled at him, pointing out the obvious.

"Korra may not have succeeded in defeating the Equalist revolution, but she succeeded in assuring that there would still be benders left in the world,. You just need to find them Maximum. Once you master the elements, only then are you ready to save your friend." Avatar Gisu continued, obviously taking offense by my comment about Korra failing.

History lesson!

Avatar Korra was Gisu's previous life, and she was probably the strongest and most aggressive Avatar there could've been. In the end, she took her own life at age 23, when the Equalists finally managed to contain her, and were going to question her about the benders who were in hiding.

It was a noble act, it was wrong to say she failed, because really, she didn't.

"I will find them, Master." I replied to Gisu in a soft voice.

He released my hands, and I gave a respectful bow.

Then I sat on the misty, foggy ground of The Spirit World, and fell back asleep.

. . . .

The next morning, I creeked open my eyes, saw the sun gleaming in the sky, and began sobbing to myself.

Victor is being held by a force that is so powerful that only all the elements, mastered and combined, could bring him down.

I had to make a choice.

Victor could be dead by the time I finished mastering Air. But then again, if I tried to save him now we would both be dead before I had the chance to even try airbending.

While I sat on my perch, watching my tears splatter against the rough oak, I had no desire to think straight, just to sit there and leak all the water I had in my body through my eyes.

Then, there was a noise to my immediate left, and I jerked my head over to the commotion, flames licking the tips of my fingers, ready to spring at an unwanted intruder.

"Whoa there! Just trying to be friendly!" said a startled teenage male voice as I registered what I was seeing.

I don't know what it's called, but I guess he kind of looked like Night Crawler from X-men. His navy skin was flawless, and his eyes were completely white, with no pupil or iris at all. An arrow-shaped tail swayed slightly from behind him. The snow-white crew cut he sported looked so odd on him, but I had to admit, if I was in to creepy mutants, this guy would be somewhere in the top five for most attractive, I mean, his teeth were _amazing._ Y'know besides the two lethal fangs.

"Who are you?"

"Just a friend who wants to help a fellow weird kid," He replied with a grin, then outstretched his smooth blue hand to me.

Welp, couldn't say no to that.

I grabbed his hand, and everything seemed to black out.

...

**Who is this mysterious mutant? Who is Victor's captor? All will be revealed... in later chapters. Please review! :)**


End file.
